Szukając Cubellios
by Amaterana
Summary: Co też może zrobić z życiem człowieka chęć usłyszenia myśli ukochanej wężycy?


Wiecie, zawsze chciałem usłyszeć jej myśli. Nie ludzi, którzy mnie otaczali i z których mogłem czytać jak z otwartej księgi, tylko jej – Cubellios. Ona jako jedyna nie zdradzała mi tego, co miała w głowie. Nie wiem, dlaczego.

W młodości często byłem na nią zły z tego powodu. Pytałem się jej, a ona nie odpowiadała. Milczała jak zaklęta. Ale cały czas przy mnie była, jako moja towarzyszka i przyjaciółka. Nie opuściła mnie nawet wtedy, gdy moje plecy były poranione od uderzeń bata i nie miałem dość sił, żeby ją nakarmić. Była niczym rodzina.

To dziwnie brzmi w moich ustach, ponieważ nigdy nie miałem rodziny. Bycie niewolnikiem w Wieży Niebios, zwanej także Rajską Wieżą, nie pozwalało na to. Chociaż nawet gdy już nim nie byłem, nie mogłem nikogo nazwać swoim ojcem czy matką, bo oni nie żyli. Zostałem sam razem z moją kochaną wężycą.

Włóczyliśmy się przez kilka lat po świecie, wolni i niezależni, tak jak tego pragnęliśmy. W tym czasie ja zostałem Trującym Smoczym Zabójcą znanym pod imieniem Cobra, a ona wyrosła na wielkiego, pokrytego fioletową łuską gada. Byliśmy niezwyciężeni! Eh... to było tak dawno.

Wreszcie, pod wpływem tego, co mówił mroczny mag, Brain, którego napotkaliśmy na drodze w czasie wędrówki, dołączyłem do Oración Seis. Całkiem dobrze się bawiłem, będąc tam. Walczyłem wraz z moją wężową przyjaciółką z wieloma magami, podczas misji wyznaczonych nam przez mistrza. Aż do tego feralnego zdarzenia z Nirvaną.

Zostaliśmy pokonani. Po raz pierwszy przegraliśmy. I to przez wrzask jednego różowowłosego chłopaka z chorobą lokomocyjną, który latał przy pomocy niebieskiego, gadającego kota ze skrzydłami! Gorzej być nie mogło, prawda?! A jednak.

Brain uznał, że jesteśmy słabi i sam rzucił nas na kolana. Odważył się zaatakować Cubellios... Jak śmiał! Nie miał do tego prawa! Przecież nie daliśmy mu żadnego powodu, żeby tak postąpił. Przez niego wężyca ledwo mogła się ruszyć, ja zresztą też byłem w podobnym stanie.

A później na dodatek pojawili się Runiczni Rycerze. I już nie wiedziałem, czy moja przyjaciółka żyje, czy ją zabili. Długi czas trzymałem się irracjonalnej nadziei, że może ktoś się nią zaopiekował, że dalej jest na tym świecie. Ale gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy miałem pewność, iż jest zupełnie inaczej.

Wiele dni po tych wydarzeniach, siedząc w więzieniu, wreszcie się złamałem. Przyjąłem w końcu do wiadomości, że Cubellios... . Taa, wiadomo, o co chodzi. Starałem się o niej zapomnieć, wyprzeć z umysłu wszystkie wspomnienia o niej, nie czuć tego bólu w sercu. I udało mi się, w zamian za zapomnienie, straciłem resztki dobra, które przetrwały okrucieństwo niewolnictwa.

Jakiś czas później, a dokładniej siedem lat później, wydostałem się z kicia. Jeden z moich znajomych, Midnight, zaproponował, żebyśmy znowu zostali gildią i odnaleźli Zegar Nieskończoności. Pomyślałem, że to nie taki głupi pomysł. I tak powstało Odrodzone Oración Seis.

W nasze plany znowu wmieszało się Fairy Tail. Nie powiem, że mi się to podobało, ale... jedna dobra rzecz wynikła z tego całego zamieszania. Odnalazłem Cubellios.

Po raz pierwszy usłyszałem ją w czasie niełatwej walki z Erzą Scarlet. Wojowniczka pokonała mnie. Kolejna wróżka mnie pokonała. Mogłem wygrać tę potyczkę, ale byłem zbyt rozkojarzony. Wspomnienia i uczucia, które w sobie dusiłem, wróciły z pełną mocą. I to mnie zgubiło. Wystarczył jeden cios, a później już spadałem w dół.

Lądowanie nie było przyjemne. Spadłem na skalistą ziemię i stoczyłem się kilka metrów w dół do krateru. Leżałem na plecach, wpatrując się w unoszący się nade mną Zamek Nieskończoności. Ciało paliło mnie przy najmniejszym ruchu. Nawet, gdybym chciał, nie mógłbym wstać. A chciałem i to bardzo. Gdzieś w pobliżu była Cubellios i musiałem ją znaleźć.

Jednak teraz to było nie możliwe. Dlatego dalej wpatrywałem się w obiekt nade mną, pogrążony w smutku i rozpaczy. Myślałem o wszystkim, co zrobiłem, co mogłem zrobić, o wężycy. I o targającym moim sercem bólu.

W pewnym momencie przerwano mi. Ktoś się do mnie zbliżał. Niestety, nie mogłem go zobaczyć. Blizna, która przecinała moje prawe oko na to nie pozwalała. A skąd się wzięła? Zrobiłem ją sobie w pogoni za większą mocą. Nie było to mądre.

Z tego też powodu zobaczyłem twarz nieznajomego, a właściwie nieznajomej, bo to była ona, pozostała dla mnie zagadką, dopóki się nade mną nie pochyliła. Była całkiem ładna ze swoimi krótkimi włosami. Patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem w swoich pięknych, zielonych oczach. Zmartwiona zapytała:

\- Jesteś strasznie ranny... Jest coś, co mogę...

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - odwarknąłem, o ile jęki, które wydałem z siebie można było tak nazwać.

Nie chciałem pomocy. Od nikogo.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała mi się dokładnie, marszcząc brwi. Następnie ignorując moje słowa, pomogła mi usiąść. To było zbędne, mogłem dalej sobie leżeć. Co to za różnica, w jakiej pozycji się znajduję, jeżeli nie mogę nic zrobić?

\- Powiedz mi... Czy to ty mnie wzywałeś? - zapytała młoda kobieta, a jej fioletowe włosy lekko zafalowały od wiatru.

Co proszę? Przecież nikogo nie wzywał! O co jej chodziło? Wiedział jednak, że szmaragdowooka mówi prawdę, słyszał to w jej myślach. Wziął wdech zastanawiając się, co jej odpowiedzieć. I wtedy to poczuł, zapach Cubellios. I jej głos. Głos należąc do jego przyjaciółki i jednocześnie do tej obcej. Ale... jak?

\- Słyszę to... - wymamrotałem, otwierając szeroko oczy. Wężyca była blisko.

Zadrżał. Nie, to było niemożliwe! Ignorując ból w mięśniach, chwycił dziewczynę za ręce i przycisnął do ziemi.

\- Ty?! - Wpatrywał się w nią, jak w obrazek. Jak to się mogło stać?

Fioletowowłosa spoglądała na niego z zaskoczeniem, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi. Drgnęła, zauważając bliznę. Powoli uniosła rękę i ostrożnie dotknęła ręką jego twarzy.

\- Ty... - odgarnęła kilka ciemnoczerwonych kosmyków. - Twoje oko...

Zawstydzony spojrzałem w bok. Nie chciałem, żeby takiego mnie widziała.

\- Straciłem wzrok, aby zyskać moc – mruknąłem, odsuwając się. - Nie martw się, dzięki samemu słuchowi mogę... - nie wiem, czemu się tłumaczyłem, niczym dziecko przed matką.

Usiadłem obok po turecku, pozwalając dziewczynie się podnieść. Ta z zaciekawieniem dalej się we mnie wpatrywała.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytała.

Wzdychając ciężko odpowiedziałem:

\- Erik – zdradziłem jej swoje imię. Coś, o czym nikt inny nie wiedział. I nie czułem się z tym źle.

\- Erik – powtórzyła za mną zielonooka. Powiedziała moje imię miękko, jakby sprawdzała jego brzmienie.

Nie wiem, czy chciała coś jeszcze dodać, bo moment później pojawili się podwładni Rady. Nie wyglądali najlepiej, ale i tak byli w lepszym stanie niż ja. Jeden z nich, ten w okularach, zawołał:

\- Cobra z nowego Oración Seis, jak rozumiem? - a jego towarzysz w cywilnych ubraniach dodał:

\- Już przymknęliśmy twoich towarzyszy, więc może pójdziesz po dobroci? - surowy ton, jakim ten człowiek to powiedział, wskazywał, że nie puszczą mnie, nawet jeżeli bym chciał uciec.

Dziewczyna obok mnie otworzyła usta oburzona, a ja warknąłem:

\- Rada, hmm?

\- Czekaj! Ten człowiek to... - zaczęła mnie bronić zielonooka, a jej dłonie zmieniły kolor na fioletowy, migocząc od magii. - Ten człowiek to...

Tak, to była Cubellios. I nie powinna tego robić. Nie, bo ją też by jeszcze próbowali zamknąć.

\- Co, do...? - zdziwił się jeden z ludzi, czują zbierające się w powietrzu Ethernano, a drugi zapytał:

\- Zamierzasz się opierać?

Słyszałem myśli tej dwójki „Ta dziewczyna nie wydaje się być magiem...", „Nic nie poradzimy. Każdy, kto spiskował z Oración Seis, musi zostać aresztowany.". Nie mogłem pozwolić, by mojej dopiero co odnalezionej, przyjaciółce coś się stało. Mogłem podjąć tylko jedna decyzję.

\- Dobra, dobra – powiedziałem, wstając. - Odejdź – mruknąłem jeszcze do Cubellios, ruszając w stronę podwładnych Rady.

\- Czekaj! To byłeś ty, prawda?! Ty mnie wzywałeś! - zawołała fioletowowłosa, widząc jak odchodzi. - Hej!

Zatrzymałem się. Zaraz mój plan mógł się spalić na panewce! Zacisnąłem zęby i czując, jakby słowa rozrywały mi ledwo posklejane serce rzekłem:

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – po tym wyznaniu dziewczyna zamarła, a ja poszedłem dalej, chociaż z każdym krokiem czułem się coraz gorzej. Pocieszałem się myślą, że tak będzie lepiej. Bo będzie. Prawda?

\- Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - spytał radny. - Twoim kompanem?

\- Nie. Nigdy jej nie widziałem – odburknąłem z bólem w głosie, zatrzymując się przed magami. - Wygląda na to, że przyszła tu, szukając przyjaciela.

\- Rozumiem. Dobrze – przyjął do wiadomości jeden z ludzi, a ja mentalnie westchnąłem z ulgą.

\- Szybko się poddałeś – powiedział podejrzliwie jego towarzysz.

Pochyliłem głowę, mówiąc:

\- No cóż... - Co mogłem powiedzieć? Że chronię przyjaciółkę? Zamknęliby nas razem. - Ale wiesz... - rzekłem odwracając się do zielonookiej i ignorując radnych. - Dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół. Sama świadomość, że ma się kogoś takiego, jest uspokajająca – wymawiając te słowa, lekko się uśmiechnąłem, czując ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Widziałem, że to prawda.

Skinąłem głową na magów i ruszyliśmy w drogę, na końcu której znajdowało się moje więzienie. Idąc, usłyszałem jeszcze od Cubellios „Eriku...Wołałeś mnie, prawda? Słyszałeś mój głos...?". Uśmiechnąłem się, nie złośliwie, jak to miałem w zwyczaju, tylko tak naprawdę. „Tak wreszcie usłyszałem twój głos" pomyślałem. Po tylu latach spełniło się moje marzenie.

I... chciałem, żeby spełniło się jeszcze wiele razy. Dlatego, kilka miesięcy później, po całym tym cyrku z Wielkim Turniejem Magicznym, wydostałem się na wolność wraz zresztą znajomych. Zamierzałem odnaleźć Cubellios i wszystko jej wytłumaczyć, ale... na mojej drodze stanął Jellal Fernandes. Po utarczce z nim i rozmowie pomiędzy ciosami, zdołał przekonać nas, byłych członków Oración Seis, żebyśmy dołączyli do jego gildii, Crime Sorciere.

Nie wiem, dlaczego moi towarzysze na to przystali, ale ja miałem swój powód. Mistrz gildii był bezgranicznie zakochany w Erzie Scarlet. Ta zaś była członkiem Fairy Tail, tak jak i Cubellios. Skąd to wiedziałem? Zielonooka pachniała podobnie do Tytani. W każdym razie, znając przypadki takich miłości wiedziałem, że kiedyś na pewno wpadniemy w odwiedziny do wróżek. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać. I mieć nadzieję, że nic nie pokrzyżuje nam planów.

Gdy już to się stanie, a Zeref będzie leżał w grobie, może uda mi się przekonać do siebie fioletowowłosą? Ale to jeszcze zobaczymy. Mam dużo czasu do namysłu. Wszystko może się jeszcze stać.

* Dialog pomiędzy gwiazdkami został wzięty ze 150. odcinka Fairy Tail zatytułowanego "Lucy i Michelle". Odcinek dostępny na stronie


End file.
